A Secret Revealed
by Jordyn
Summary: Rocky has a secret that even he doesn't know about...


**Disclaimer**: All rangers and places are Saban's, except New York which belongs to the very unoriginal minds of our forefathers (New England? I mean come on...) and the US. Nikki, Adair and their history is all mine. Um.. this takes place during the Ninja Rangers, before Kat.  
**Author's note**: I found this story in an old notebook of mine! I think I wrote it a long time ago.. like last winter. Anyways... I posted a teaser and since so many people responded I figured that I'd better send it in! It ends sort of openly, so if you ever want me to write a sequel EMAIL me or IM me at LaCrosseAngl anyway enjoy!   
  
  


**A Secret Revealed**  
by: Jordyn

  
  


"Yeah..." Nikki sighed happily as she walked out of the airport and into the warm Californian sunlight. 

Her adopted 'twin' sister Aisha laughed from behind her. She watched with amusement as Nikki spun in circles, her silver tanktop flashing as she tried to soak in the warmth that was beating down, even though it was the middle of November. 

The little girl that Aisha held in her arms watched Nikki for a moment before turning to Aisha and wrinkling her nose. "Whas Mummy doing Aunt Isha?" 

Nikki, hearing her daughter's question stopped spinning and laughed. She walked over and tapped her daughter, Adair, on the nose. "Mummy's just happy to be home sweetie." She reached over and took Adair, shifting her on to her hip. "Let's give Aunt Isha a break." 

Aisha rolled her eyes as she bent down to grab two of the bags that stood next to them. "A break? Yeah right... you just don't want to carry your bags!" 

Nikki laughed but didn't deny it. She reached down and slung her bookbag over her shoulder and then grabbed the last duffel bag. "Well let's go! I can't wait to actually get to your house." 

As they headed towards the car Aisha said, "Actually I was think we should stop by the Youth Center. I want both of you to meet the gang and that way we can get some good food too." 

Nikki considered it as Aisha stopped by her yellow jeep and dropped the bags in the back seat. She nodded as she climbed in and settled Adair on her lap. "Sounds good to me. Anyone I know?" 

Aisha smiled. "Yep! Well some. You remember Adam right?" At Nikki's nod she continued. "Well, he'll be there. So will the people I wrote you about." She hesitated for a moment. "Rocky'll be there too." 

At Rocky's name Nikki stiffened as memories flooded through her mind. Rocky... She got lost in the almost five year old memories. 

"Mummy?" Adair's voice brought Nikki back to the present. She looked down at the little girl in her lap with a smile, noticing not for the first time how much she resembled Rocky. She had his bright brown eyes, and his warm carefree smile. 

"What is it Adi?" 

"Will I get to see the man from the pictures?" Adair held up her mother's wallet, where a picture of Rocky was held. 

Nikki smiled and nodded. "Yeah you'll get to meet him. We're going to meet Aunt Aisha's friends right now." 

Satisfied, Adair settled back against her mother as the ride continued. Nikki glanced up, and wasn't surprised to see Aisha looking at her. 

"Did you ever tell him?" Aisha asked softly. 

Nikki looked away for a long moment, before glancing back at Aisha. "No... when would I have told him? As soon as I found out I told Mum... and as soon as she found out she told Da and then sent me to live with Grandmum in New York!" 

Aisha took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I know... you didn't even have a chance to say goodbye... Rocky was really broken up when you disappeared. He wouldn't talk for weeks... I would have told him if I wasn't afraid of what Mum and Da would have done..." 

Nikki brushed tears from her eyes, being careful not to let Adair see her crying. "I know..." she sighed. "Do you think he still remembers me?" 

Aisha thought about the pain that she had seen in Rocky's eyes when she had mentioned that Nikki was coming back to California. He hadn't said anything, but both Aisha and Adam knew that he still loved her. She glanced at Nikki and nodded. "Yeah I think he remembers." 

Nikki smiled slightly then sighed. She turned to look out the window. "He probably hates me..." 

Aisha reached out and gripped her sister's shoulder. "He doesn't hate you." 

"Why wouldn't he hate me?! I never told him... disappeared without a trace... without warning! I could have called... written... done something so that he knew!..." Nikki trailed off. 

Aisha sighed. "Nikki you know that it was not your fault. Mrs. DeSantos agreed with Mum and Da about Rocky not knowing. You know that she would have intercepted any attempts of you trying to contact him. There was nothing you could have done." 

Nikki blinked back tears. "Yeah I know..." she sighed and leaned back into her seat, closing her eyes. Adair was practically asleep in her lap. Aisha looked over at them as she drove, studying how her sister had changed in the four years that she had lived in New York City. 

Being a mother had done nothing to her figure, probably due to her intense martial arts training. She was still slender, with smooth muscles that hid a great strength. Her hair was almost eight inches longer than it had been, and came almost to her waist. Her ears were pierced numerous times; four on her left and three on her right. She still had her youthful beauty that made guys stop and stare on the streets. Aisha noticed a silver tattoo that stood out against her semi dark skin and smirked. Their parents would flip when they saw it. ~But~ Aisha thought, ~I don't think Nikki will care much.~ Her sister had quite an air of responsibility about her, probably brought on by raising her daughter. 

Adair was a beautiful four year old. Her hair was a dark brown, which matched her eyes; mirror images of Rocky's. her skin was a very light tan. A small smile graced her lips; she never seemed to loose it. Aisha smiled at her niece as she pulled into the parking lot of the Youth Center. 

Leaning over Aisha gently shook her sister awake. When Nikki blinked at her, Aisha pointed to the building in front of them as she climbed out of the jeep. "We're here." 

Nikki shook Adair awake. "Oh. Hey love... time to get up. You already had a nap today. And it's to early for jet lag to be setting in." 

Suprisingly Adair woke easily and reached out to Aisha, who placed her on the ground as Nikki climbed out. Adair ran ahead of them and stood waving at the door. "Come on Mummy! Aunt Isha!" 

Both Nikki and Aisha laughed and followed Adair into the Youth Center. As soon as they walked in Adair ran over to the corner set up for toddlers. Nikki started to go after her but Aisha grabbed her arm. 

"She'll be okay. Come on, I want you to meet the gang."   
  


Even though Aisha headed over to the table at full speed and threw her arms around Adam, Nikki followed slowly, watching Rocky. He was busy joking with a long-haired boy... Nikki couldn't remember his name. She sighed. He was so carefree. ~What if he's mad at me? I disappeared so suddenly... and almost right after...~ She slowed down as her doubts crashed back down on her, full force. ~He probably thought I hated him... that I couldn't stand to even say goodbye...~ 

Nikki attempted to shake off her thoughts and put on a brave smile as Aisha waved her over. 

She glanced around the table, trying to place names to faces based on Aisha's descriptions in her letters. 

The long-haired guy in white smiled and held out his hand. "Hi... I'm Tommy." 

Nikki smiled shyly. "Hi..." 

Aisha jumped in. "Guys this is my sister Nikkolae. But call her Nikki." 

"Please!..." Nikki sounded so insistant that everyone laughed. 

"Rocky knows that feeling right Rockwell?" The pretty brunette in pink teased. 

Rocky managed a ghost of a smile and glanced briefly at Nikki before dropping his eyes. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. Guys from all over the Youth Center had stopped what they were doing and were staring. 

"I'm Kim," the girl in pink said and smiled up at Nikki. 

A young man, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes held out his hand to Nikki. "My name is William. However most people refer to me as Billy. Pleased to make your aquaintance." 

Nikki smiled and Adam reached over to hug her. "Well you already know me. It's been a long time Niks..." 

Nikki's smiled faltered as she glanced unconciously at Rocky. "Um.. yeah..." She looked uneasy and Adam noticed. He nudged Rocky in the side as he sat down. 

Rocky glanced sideways at his best friend and then cleared his throat nervously. He kept his eyes on the table. "Hey Nikki." 

Nikki bit her lip and glanced sideways at Aisha. Her sister took the hint and pulled the others away, announcing that they had to go get food. Rocky looked up at her once the others were gone. "Long time no see... I.." his voice faltered. "I missed you." 

Nikki's eyes filled with tears but she blinked them back. "I missed you too... I am _so_ sorry Rocky..." 

Rocky's eyes filled with pain. "Why did you leave? What did I do?" 

Nikki shook her head. "Nothing! I.." 

Rocky glared at her through his own tears. "You what? Couldn't face me? Decided I wasn't worth it and just disappeared?" He was so angry that he almost missed her whispered answer. 

"My parents kicked me out." 

Rocky's anger faded away as quickly as it had flared and he looked at her in shock. "What?? Why?" 

Nikki opened her mouth to reply but at that moment the others returned with food for all. _Later,_ she mouthed to him and he nodded before turning to the others. 

They all sat down, and Nikki was telling them stories of New York when Adair ran over to her and climbed into her lap. 

"Whoa!" Tommy said, shocked. He looked down at Adair, who was now sitting next to him. "Hello there little lady." Adair grinned and waved shyly at him. 

Nikki laughed. "Well I guess I should introduce you guys. Adair this is Tommy, Kim, Adam and Rocky." She hesitated, glancing at Rocky who was studying Adair, and continued. "Guys this is Adair, my daughter." 

Tommy raised an eyebrow but wisely said nothing. Adam glanced knowingly at Aisha, who leaned over to whisper in his ear. Kim didn't even flinch and waved at Adair. 

"Hullo Adair! Wow you're a big girl. How old are you?" 

Nikki smiled as Adair took an instant liking to Kim. 

"I'm four! My birthday was yesterday!" 

Kim struggled not to laugh as Nikki mouthed _ last month_ at her. "I see... you're almost a grownup!" 

Rocky's head had snapped up when Adair announced that she was four. He looked in surprise from her to Nikki, who kept her eyes adverted from him. Even when he tried to get her attention, Nikki kept her eyes down, or looked at Kim. 

Rocky abruptly jumped to his feet and strode out of the Youth Center. Aisha and Adam watched him go, while the others looked at one another in surprise. _ Go after him _ Aisha mouthed to Nikki. 

"Hey Adi... you stay with Aunt Isha okay? And be good." 

Adair nodded and clammered into Aisha's lap. Nikki excused herself and hurried out of the center after Rocky.   
  


She caught up with him just outside the Youth Center. "Rocky wait!" 

When he ignored her she grabbed the sleeve of his red T-shirt and made him stop. "Rocky please!" 

Finally he turned to her. "She's four?" At Nikki's nod he shook his head. "I can't believe you... what'd you do? Get pregnant as soon as you left me?" 

Nikki looked up at Rocky and was shocked to see a mixture of hurt and anger in his usually laughing eyes. She backed away... momentarily unable to speak. It wasn't until he turned and headed off that Nikki found her voice. 

"Rocky wait! You.. you don't understand! Adair's your daughter." 

Rocky froze and turned around. "What did you just say?" 

Nikki took a hesitant step towards him. "Rocky... she's your daughter. When Mum and Da found out they... they sent me to my grandmum's... they wouldn't listen to me..." 

Rocky stopped her, hope lighting up his eyes as he swallowed hard. "Are you positive that she's mine?" 

Nikki nodded, tears coming to her eyes for the millionth time that day. "It's... it's not possible for her to be anyone else's..." 

Rocky met her gaze, understanding in his eyes. A second later he pulled Nikki to him, and wrapped his arms around her. She let her head rest against Rocky's chest, listening to his heart beat. 

Rocky kissed the top of Nikki's head gently, tears springing to his eyes. He had loved Nikki since the day that he had met her, when the Campbell's had brought her home from the orphanage when she was 11. They had started dating when she was twelve and a year later, right after their Valentine's Day dance, they had made love. Neither had expected anything to come from it, but obviously something had. When Nikki had disappeared shortly afterwards, Rocky had thought she was mad at him, or blamed him. But now... 

Rocky leaned down and whispered in Nikki's ear. "I love you..." he said softly. 

Nikki pulled back and looked up at him. Meeting his gaze, she saw all the love that both of them had held hidden for almost 5 years. She leaned up and kissed him gently. "I love you too," she whispered. Before she could say anything else, Rocky pulled her closer to him and kissed her deeply.   
  


Inside the Youth Center, Adair was busy drinking a milkshake, courtesty of Ernie, as she sat on Kim's lap. Aisha could tell that the others were dying to ask her questions, but wouldn't as long as Adair was there. 

Aisha checked her watch. "They've been gone for awhile..." She was about to suggest that someone go after them when Nikki walked back into the center. Aisha glanced behind her and saw Rocky appear in the doorway and lean against the doorframe, all the while watching Nikki. He shifted his gaze to meet Aisha's and gave her a small, half-smile. Aisha smiled back, knowing things had worked out. 

"Hey Adi.. come here." Nikki picked her daughter up off of Kim's lap. She smiled at Kim. "Thanks for watching her." 

Kim waved it off. "No problem. It was fun." Nikki smiled and then turned her attention to Adair. 

"Adi, I want you to come meet someone special okay?" 

Adair nodded. "Kays!" She smiled brightly, then went back to her milkshake. 

As soon as Nikki had walked off with Adair, all attention turned to Aisha. 

"That's her daughter???" Tommy exclaimed. "But.. but she can't be any older than us!" 

Aisha shook her head. "She isn't. She's seventeen just like me." 

Billy almost choked on his smoothie. "That means...," one glance at Aisha confirmed it. "she was 13!" 

Aisha nodded. "Yeah, that's why Mum and Da flipped. They said some pretty nasty stuff about her, and told her to abort it. Since she wouldn't they sent her to our grandmother's in New York. Then they made it out to be her boyfriend's fault." 

Tommy and Kim exchanged a glance. "Rocky?" 

Aisha nodded. Tommy leaned back in his chair and whistled. "How come he never told us?" 

"He never knew. My parents told Mrs. DeSantos what happened and she agreed that he wasn't to know, and that contact would be terminated between him and Nikki. She never even got to say goodbye. Both of them were heartbroken for weeks... I wasn't even allowed to tell Rocky the truth." 

Kim smiled slightly. "I knew she was his... she looks a lot like him." 

Aisha nodded. "I think Rocky had his suspicions... he was just surprised when they turned out to be true."   
  


Surprised was an understatement. Rocky was stunned. He followed Nikki outside again. He kept glancing sideways at Adair. _ His daughter _ he reminded himself. He was still shocked to know that he was a father. 

They stopped under a tree in the park. Nikki placed Adair on the ground and kneeled by her. "Adi?" 

Adair looked up at her mother, her gaze often shifting to look at Rocky curiously. Nikki slipped an arm around her waist and pointed at Rocky. "You see him?" 

Adair nodded and brightened. "He's in the pictures!" 

Nikki blushed but smiled. "Yeah, he's in the pictures. Well sweetie... he's your daddy." 

Adair looked from her mother to Rocky and back again. Rocky had squatted down a little ways in front of her. He looked into her eyes, and smiled to see his resemblance in her. "Hey sweetheart.." he said softly. 

Adair hesitently took a step forward. "Daddy?" She glanced uncertainly at her mother, who nodded. After a few tense moments Adair ran forward and threw her arms around Rocky's neck. She hugged him tightly as he slowly wrapped his arms around her, _ his little girl._

Rocky glanced up at Nikki, who's eyes had yet again filled with tears. He held out an arm to her and she came over to join the hug. Adair turned so that she was hugging both her parents. And Rocky and Nikki knew that everything would be alright from then on. 


End file.
